The invention relates to a cable fitting made of thermoplastic material, comprising a longitudinally divided sleeve tube, sealing bodies on the end sides, a sealing system which is arranged on the longitudinal side and is made of a groove running along the longitudinal edges, and also comprising a longitudinal seal and a clamping rail, as well as encircling seals between the sealing bodies and the sleeve tube.
In the field of cable fittings, a very large number of possible applications and combinations and, accordingly, also a very large number of different types of cable fittings are known. Nevertheless, these cable fittings are only designed for a specific application in each case.
Thus, for example, cable fittings made of half-shells with lamellae located one behind the other in the sealing regions are know (EP 0 778 643). A specific form of sleeve tube is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,893. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,669; EP 0 403 937 and EP 0 923 178 describe cable sleeves with sealing bodies. An arrangement with multiple cable introductions in cable sleeves is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,852. A dividing sleeve with a large number of cable introductions can be gathered from DE 4 330 294, and PCT/DE99/01985 presents a sealing body for cable fittings. Furthermore, cable-clamping arrangements are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,653 and EP 0 752 747. Longitudinal closures for cable fittings can be gathered from EP 0 780 947, and PCT/DE99/01945 illustrates a connecting element for encircling seals.
It can be gathered from this prior art that there is a variety of vary different types of sleeve, one example of which, coordinated with the relevant application, is decisive in each case.
This results in the object of the present invention being to provide a cable fitting which is suitable for universal use, with the result that there is a single family of sleeves on the coordinated basic building blocks of which it is possible to put together any desired combination. The set object, then, is achieved by a cable fitting of the type explained in the introduction in that the sleeve tube has on the end sides, in the encircling sealing regions, universal mounts in which a selection of sealing bodies with a wide range of different functional units can be inserted universally, the encircling sealing regions of all the sealing bodies covering a family of cable fittings being coordinated with the corresponding universal mounts of the sleeve tube.
In the case of the invention, then, it is advantageous that a family of cable fittings contains basic building blocks which cover all applications, are all coordinated with one another and can be inserted in a basic sleeve tube. This basic family of cable fittings is merely subdivided into different type series, the individual type series merely differing by way of their diameter and, if appropriate, by way of the length of the sleeve tube. This produces an entire range of cable fittings which, on account of the corresponding configuration of the individual components, covers a large number of possible combinations encompassing all conceivable applications and cable configurations. This family of cable fittings may be constructed as a transition sleeve and as a cover sleeve. This produces a uniform appearance throughout and thus makes the job of the fitter considerably easier since he is carrying out the installation of a system familiar to him. He does not have to be prepared, as has been the case hitherto, for different sleeve combinations in the case of different applications, since the components available to him, in the case of the family of cable fittings according to the invention, are familiar.
The selection of a series of cable fittings from the entire family of cable fittings is determined by the type, diameter and number of cables which are to be introduced and by the necessary splicing volume. In general, the entire application area is sufficiently covered by four different basic diameters and different lengths, it additionally being possible for the length to vary. Moreover, it is possible for the family of cable fittings to have its basic building blocks carried out equally well with an oval appearance as with a circular appearance.